Who I Am
by Chef Erica
Summary: I wrote this about a year ago. It is the story of how i believe the paranormal came to be in Fi's family. I hope you like it. Please R&R, I would love to know what you think.
1. The song i got the idea from

I wrote this story forever ago, I just recently decided to post it here, i hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think.  
  
***  
  
Who I am............Jessica Andrews   
Writers: Brett James, Troy Verges   
  
If I live to be a hundred   
Never see the seven wonders   
That'll be all right   
If I don't make it to the big leagues   
If I never win a grammy   
I'm gonna be just fine   
Cause I know exactly who I am   
  
Chorus:   
I am Rosemary's granddaughter   
The spitting image of my father   
And when the day is done my mama's still my biggest fan   
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy   
But I've got friends that love me   
And they know just where I stand   
It's all apart of me and that's who I am   
  
So when I make a big mistake   
When I fall flat on my face   
I know I'll be all right   
Should my tender heart be broken   
I will cry those tears knowing   
I know I'll be just fine   
Cause nothing changes who I am   
  
I'm a saint and I'm a sinner   
I'm a loser, I'm a winner   
I am steady and unstable   
I am young but I am able 


	2. Fi's Comments

Have you ever wondered where your personality traits came from? Like my curiosity about the paranormal. I know my dad and great-grandmother were interested, but where did they get their interest. Who in my lineage would have started such a strange interest, and such a dangerous one? One that I had to give up and leave my family for? 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Flashback:  
  
The pale woman lay on her death bed, beautiful even with her dark hair plastered to her sweat slicked face. Her daughter held her hand as she breathed very weakly.  
  
"You have to take care of them now and protect them from the dark forces," she wheezed painfully.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Mother. You'll be fine in few days, just like always," the girl tried to convince her mother and herself. They both knew that the wounds she sustained were too much for even her. It was only a matter of time now.  
  
"Promise that you will always protect the gifted ones, they are our only hope."  
  
"I promise. I will protect them to the end, and I will show the gifted ones how to defeat the evil ones." She squeezed her mother's hand in reassurance, knowing that time was short. Two young boys walked through the sheet dividing the small hut into two rooms and ran to their now dying mother.  
  
"You can't die Mama," the five year old cried.  
  
"Child, everyone has their time, and this is mine. You mind your sister, Moargon, and one day we'll see each other again in Tir Nan Og," she cupped his face in one of her hands, praying that he would understand.  
  
The older, a hot blooded eight year old clenched his fists, "It's not fair. I'll kill the one who hurt you. I'll make him pay."  
  
An alarmed look crossed the pain filled face. "Eshyn ghuirrys sheilley hayr yn skeilley (he who broods evil shall be overtaken by it). Don't ever do something for revenge, it will only eat you up inside and turn you into who you want to destroy, then who has won?"  
  
His face fell and he hung his head in shame. His mother held both children and began to sing them a lullaby about magical islands far to the west where fearies lived and played, eating and singing and never getting old. A place where they would see each other again someday. The last verse was very faint, and when she finished it she breathed her last.  
  
Tears streamed down the little boys faces and their much older sister cradled their faces against her neck, comforting them. She knew it would be a long time before they saw her again, and an even longer time before she saw her. Who knew what could happen.  
  
***  
  
Moargan watched the raft burn as it sailed west toward home, a cat and large white horse stood on either side of her. She fingered the gold ring that represented her family and their station in her kingdom. It would be a long time before she could return, if she ever returned.  
  
The villagers were upset that she didn't bury her mother in the Catholic cemetery, but they did not understand anything about the strange family that lived on the other side of the mound, or why Eve O'Saihnnon couldn't be buried beside her husband. She refused to explain herself to the Priests. No matter how good intentioned they were, they wouldn't understand. To them the old ways were nothing but stories to be told to children at night. She knew better, and that was what would save them. 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Present:  
  
High above the desolate road a gold sphere of light raced the tour bus to the bend not far ahead. Rocky Mountain greenery hid what lay beyond the turn, but Carey was sure that it was safe. After all, what could happen way out here.  
  
Just as he made the tight turn a flash of light blinded him and he skidded to a halt, sending all the occupants of the bus sprawling across the floor.  
  
"CAREY! I thought you said you could handle this thi…" Ned yelled as he came to see the damage. He didn't get the chance to finish his statement though when he noticed a young woman about his oldest son's age sitting next to an old broken down white Mustang with a ratchet in her hand and a startled look on her face.  
  
"Sorry Dad, but this light flashed in my eyes and there she was. It scared the crap outa me," he tried to explain. During the commotion the girl outside slowly stood up and brushed off her worn and torn jeans and put on her tailor cut black leather jacket before she made her way to the door of the bus.  
  
She lightly wrapped on the door, once again surprising the occupants of the bus. Carey immediately opened the door and the young lady smiled at him. This action brought instant reactions from Jack, Clu and Carey, who clamored out of the bus to introduce themselves.  
  
"Are you alright?" the stranger asked with concern.  
  
"Isn't that the question we should be asking you? Carey here nearly ran you over a minute ago," Ned said.  
  
"I'm fine, it was my fault anyway. I shoulda found a better place to park me car while I worked on it, but ye know how stuff like that is. They choose the worst places to break down. Ye'd think that it had it in for me or something," she stated in a thick Irish brogue. She smiled again and stretched her hand out to shake Jack's. "My name is Moargan."  
  
Jack smiled and shook her hand vigorously in return. "I'm Jack Phillips, and this is Annie, and my mom, Molly Phillips."  
  
"I've heard your music, Ms. Phillips. I'm more of a River Dance person meself, but I enjoy your music, especially your old stuff with your husband. It's nice to meet you," Moargan said as she shook her hand. "And you, Annie, its very nice to meet you as well." Annie looked down at her hand as they shook and noticed a gold ring with the identical design as the one on the ring Fi had lent her with the beautiful Celtic design.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too. Where did you get your ring?" she asked with her usual curiosity.  
  
Before she could answer Clu interrupted. "Now Annie, don't hog our new friend. Hi, I'm Clu, my brother is the one who almost killed you a minute ago-ow," Clu grunted when Carey jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. Introductions continued, but Annie was too busy watching the young woman to notice anything else.  
  
"Why don't we give you a ride into town. We can tow your car behind the bus and Ned can have a look at it when we get there," Molly offered. Male faces lit up at her suggestion, and every protest she attempted was shot down. Soon her car was winched to the roadie truck and they were on their way.  
  
Before Moargan got on the bus she stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Out from behind the trees a monstrous white cat, nearly twice the size as PB came lumbering toward them and leapt onto her shoulder.  
  
"Hello Eeiren, I'm so glad you could join me," she told the creature.  
  
Yeah,well you should have seen the rabbit I was chasing, better than the stuff you try to feed me, she replied sarcastically.  
  
"So, where are you from Moargan?" Annie questioned when they were all on the bus, wearily eyeing the predatory animal still sitting on Moargan's shoulder cleaning its paws. There was something weird about this girl, she could feel it.  
  
"I'm from all over really. I've been traveling for several years now with Eeiren and Tir Nan Og."  
  
"Who is Tir Nan Og?" Clu asked.  
  
"That t'would be the old car back there. He keeps me company on the road. There aren't that many people out here and long distances between towns. That, and I don't usually get to stay in one place too long. People tend to find me disconcerting."  
  
The entire group looked at Moargan and could tell why she wouldn't fit in most places. Her hair was blonde and fell in long curly locks down past her waist. Her eyes where a sharp, dark blue that were kind, but carried a hardness in them that only came with age and experience. Her skin was very fair, almost pure white, with red lips that made her look like she belonged on the cover of one of Annie's Cosmo magazines. She wore faded boot-cut denims with a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket and as she stood she towered a good six feet with the black leather three-inch heeled boots on her feet.  
  
"How did you end up way out here? There aren't that many sites out this direction." Molly questioned. There really wasn't that much to see way out there besides trees, and few towns to speak of. They were on their way to visit Fi in Washington.  
  
"I'm going to the music festival in Seattle this weekend."  
  
"Oh really, the Molly Phillips band is playing there. Maybe we'll see you there," Ned said.  
  
Annie got up and went to her computer. The boys were still mesmerized by the beauty that had somehow found her way into their little world of intrigue and were more than ready to pick her brain about anything and everything.  
  
***  
  
In the tiny room that served as Annie's, and once Fi's, bedroom she flipped her laptop up and logged on. To her relief, Fi was online as well and immediately began IMing her.  
  
'Hey,kiddo, what's going on out there. Anything exciting?' Fi asked.  
  
'Sort of. Carey about hit this girl sitting on the side of the road trying to fix her car, and we're giving her a ride into the next town. She seemed nice, but I could have sworn I heard her cat talk. I guess my ears are just playing tricks on me though. Stranger things have happened,' Annie returned.  
  
'Annie, haven't you learned by now to trust your instincts. If you think there is something weird about this girl, there probably is. I know you guys are coming out, so see if you can get her to come all the way out here to Seattle so I can meet her. In the mean time, I'll see what I can find out about her. Just tell me her name and where she is from,' Fi became serious.  
  
'She says her name is Moargan, and she sounds like she's from Ireland or Scotland or something. She wouldn't tell us when we asked. Just said that she travels. She named her car a funny name, too. She called it teirnanog I think,' Annie wrote.  
  
'That might be Tir Nan Og, but I don't know for sure. I'll check her out from this side and you keep asking her questions, and get her out here. I want to meet this girl.'  
  
'One more thing. She was wearing a gold ring like the silver one you let me borrow. I thought that was kinda strange.'  
  
'Thanx Annie. I'll see you tomorrow." Fi signed off.  
  
Annie sighed and closed. Just as Annie was about to get up the monstrous cat that came in with their guest leapt into her lap and began to purr. When she looked into it's blue eyes she was startled by the intelligence she saw behind them, like it knew what she had been doing.  
  
***  
  
Fi sat in her room at her aunt's and immediately began her research. She knew she had heard of Tir Nan Ogsomewhere; she just had to find out where. She typed it in every search engine she could find. What popped up surprised her.  
  
"This is so weird." 


	5. Chapter 3

It didn't take long before they came to a gas station and a few houses to take a break and look at Moargan's old mustang.  
  
Moargan sat just outside of the trailer while Ned looked at her car. She looked very bored as she threw dust in the air and watched Eeiren roll around in the dirt, a disgusting habit if she had anything to say about it. Eeiren had to lick that stuff off later.  
  
Beneath her shirt, where no one could see it, an emerald stone hanging from a dainty gold chain was glowing. Moargan could feel the warmth of it on her chest and knew that trouble was coming; she just didn't know what form it would take this time.  
  
Annie took a deep breath and approached Moargan, but before she could get there, Carey popped up on the other side of the hood to help Ned. She ducked behind the bus and watched Carey and Moargan talk for a few minutes.  
  
It didn't take long before Ned had whatever was wrong with Moargan's vehicle fixed and she revved the engine. With a huge smile she thanked Ned and ran into the bus to grab her gear. Within seconds she was back and ready to leave, much to the boys' disappointment. Annie had to move fast if she was going to ask her to travel with them.  
  
"Moargan! Wait a sec," Annie cried as she ran toward the gathering crowd. Moargan looked up with an expectant look on her face, as if she knew what Annie was going to ask her.  
  
"Yes, Annie? What can I do for ye?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would consider traveling to Washington with us. You could meet Fi and maybe make some friends besides your cat and car."  
  
"As much as I'd love to join ye, there are some things that I have to take care of as soon as I get to Seattle, but I'm sure that we'll see each other at the festival. Thank you for the invite though," she declined.  
  
Before they group parted ways they decided to have supper together at the local truck stop. When Moargan's turn to order came everyone stared at her.  
  
"Is the flour you use iron fortified?" she asked the waitress.  
  
"I believe so," she answered confusedly.  
  
"I'm allergic to iron, so that rules out bread and meat. I'll just have whole milk and honey please. That should tide me over for a few hundred miles." She smiled at the waitress as she returned the menu.  
  
"I've never heard of an allergy to iron," Molly commented.  
  
"Yes, not many people have the condition, but both of my parents did. That is how my father died. Most of my relatives have died from it, in fact. It's genetic."  
  
"I'm very sorry to hear that. It's hard losing people you love." Molly was sympathetic to Moargan's situation.  
  
"Aye, that it is, but things like that happen and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I've learned to move on. You should learn to do the same, Ms Phillips." Molly and Jack's mouths hung agape. How could she possibly know that Molly was still pining over Rick's death?  
  
Before anyone could comment, Moargan's milk came and she drained her glass in a matter of seconds. "Well, it was nice meeting you all. I'll see you at the Festival. And Annie, I can't wait to meet your friend, Fi."  
  
With that she was out the door and disappearing into then darkness. "Dude, that is one weird girl. Huh, Jack?" Clu declared.  
  
"Yeah, but she's great, isn't she?" Carey said with a goofy grin on his face. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes and Ned smacked the back of his head.  
  
***  
  
Outside, under the cover of darkness, Moargan sprinkled a strange golden dust on the old car and it began to change. Soon a large white horse stood before her, ready to do his mistresses bidding. "Well, Tir Nan Og, are we ready to approach the next gifted one. Bricuri should have prepared her by now."  
  
The horse touched its single spiraled horn to her shoulder in an affirmative gesture, urging her to mount up to complete the next leg of the journey. Eeiren leapt onto his back and watched Moargan.  
  
Do you think that she is ready? Remember what happened to the last one.  
  
"Aye, Eeiren, I remember, but that was not his fault. The forces attacked so unexpectedly I didn't have time to get there. He wasn't the One anyway. I have a good feeling about this one though. She is stronger."  
  
In another flash of light, much like the one that blinded Carey on the road, the trio disappeared and a small ball of light raced west toward and unexpecting Fiona Phillips.  
  
***  
  
As the group of travel weary people walked back to the bus to finish the last leg of the journey something caught Clu's eye where Moargan's car had been parked.  
  
"Dude, look at those mushrooms. I've never seen them do that before," he exclaimed. Mushrooms had formed a strange ring, and in the center were a set of paw prints, heeled boots, and a set of hooves from a very large horse.  
  
Annie approached it and plucked one of the fungi from the ground. "I've seen this before when my parents were in Ireland. They're called fairy rings, but I've never seen one in the US. I wonder where it came from?"  
  
The rest of the group disregarded the mushrooms as trivial and loaded the bus, but Annie pocketed one, thinking Fi would want to see it. They should be there by morning, provided no one else popped up in the middle of the road. 


	6. Chapter 4

Fi and her family pulled into parking lot of the music festival designated for band buses and roadie trucks. Ned was already there and she could see him directing 'traffic.'  
  
"Mom, do you mind if Annie and I go see who is playing right now. That new country band 'The Clark Family Experience' is supposed to play this afternoon and a girl from school told me that they were really good."  
  
"Sure Baby. Have fun, but keep your cell phone on, and I want you to check in before I go on this evening, all right?"  
  
"You got it Mom. We'll see ya later, c'mon Annie."  
  
"Hey you two, wait up. We'll come with you," Carey called as he, Jack and Clu ran up to them.  
  
"Darn it. How are we supposed to talk to Moargan of they are following us around?" Fi whispered to Annie.  
  
Annie just shrugged and grinned, "I think you'll figure out a way."  
  
The group of youths walked through the crowd, looking just like everybody else in the crowd. An exceptional band was playing, Fi would find out what their name was later, and Moargan was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Suddenly the large cat Annie recognized as Moargan's ran up to Fi and began rubbing on her leg. "Hey there, pretty kitty. You seem awful friendly."  
  
"That is the cat I told you about. Look at her eyes. Have you ever seen so much intelligence in an animal before?" Annie questioned.  
  
Fi examined the feline for herself. "I can see what you mean. It does seem a little too smart, and it's huge." The cat meowed and turned away, bounding for the stage. An announcer was on stage introducing the next band.  
  
"And as a guest performer, Moargan O'Saihnnon will be playing the fiddle in place of our George, whose back home in Nashville fighting a nasty cold. We'd like to thank her for making the trip, it's a long drive from Tennessee, and we'd also like to thank the Molly Phillips Band for helping her when her car broke down. She almost didn't make it." With that the band Rascal Flatts began to play one of their singles, "Everyday Love."  
  
Annie's head jerked up. What! She never would have taken her for a musician.  
  
"Dude, she's in a band! This is so awesome," Clu exclaimed.  
  
"I'm surprised she didn't say anything last night at dinner," Carey commented. "She's good though, isn't she," He finished with a grin.  
  
"Let's get back stage and wait for her to finish. I want to meet her," Fi said excitedly. It wasn't everyday that you got to meet someone who could read her mother so readily, according to Clu anyway.  
  
The small ensemble worked their way through the crowd, everyone their bundled tight against the cold. January in Seattle could be harsh, and a storm was brewing off the coast. The forecast said it would hit late that night, giving the music festival barely enough time to tear down before burying it in snow. No one seemed to notice the cold though as each band took the stage.  
  
With the tight schedule each group was allotted twenty minutes, so it wasn't long before Moargan walked backstage holding her violin and bow. Eeiren jumped on her shoulder as she passed the large speaker she was perched on and seemed to whisper something into Moargan's ear. That's ridiculous, it's just a cat Fi tried to tell herself, but her love for the paranormal would never let her believe that.  
  
Moargan spotted the group immediately and made a bee line for them with a cordial smile on her face. "See, I told ye we would meet again, Mr. Bell."  
  
"Hello Moargan, it's nice to see you again," Annie interrupted.  
  
"Aye, and you too Annie. Is this your friend, Fi, that ye wanted me to meet so badly?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, it is. Fiona Phillips meet Moargan. . ." She left the sentence unfinished, having realized that they hadn't gotten her last name.  
  
"O'Saihnnon, it's nice to meet you. My mother's name was Fiona," she flashed her 100 watt smile and shook Fi's hand. A strange tingle of Deja Vu passed through Fi as she looked at Moargan.  
  
"My grandmother's maiden name was O'Saihnnon," she said.  
  
A sly grin replaced the smile and she commented, "Maybe we're related."  
  
Before they could say anything else, the band Moargan had just played with approached them. "Moargie, we owe you dinner. Do you want to go now?" one of them asked.  
  
"I can't, I promised that I would play for Jo Dee Messina and with that new group of very handsome young men, the Clarks. One of the brothers hurt his hand and they needed a backup guitar player, but the next time I'm in Nashville, you owe me a meal."  
  
"It's a date then. We'll see you around."  
  
They were soon out of sight and Moargan turned back to the teenagers. "I have to go back on stage soon, and I'll have to leave pretty quickly after that to get to the cabin I rented before the snow storm hits, but you guys are welcome to visit me up there once it settles down again. I'll be in the area for a while, here's the address. I'll see you all soon.  
  
She turned to go back toward the stage after she handed a map of the route to Fi. Fi studied it for a few moments thinking I drove past that place before when Uncle Joe was teaching me to drive, and I don't remember there being anything out there. 


	7. Chapter 5

Her mother went on later in the evening, and it was really starting to get cold. Fi pulled the black wool trench coat tighter around herself as the wind started to pick up. By the time Molly's last song was over they had cancelled the rest of the days performances and decided that the remaining acts would wait until tomorrow, and would be performed indoors. Shivering band members climbed into the MP bus and Ned drove them out to Rick's little sister's house, where they would stay until the blizzard was over.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
That night, around two in the morning Fi and Annie were still awake talking about the adventures they had had over the past few years. After the third cup of cappuccino, Fi and Annie were wide awake with nothing to do.  
  
"What should we do now? I'm never going to go to sleep now," Annie asked.  
  
"Why don't we go see Moargan's place. She is all alone up there in that cabin, and I know how to get there," Fi suggested.  
  
"Have you looked outside? There's a blizzard out there."  
  
"Oh, come on, where's your sense of adventure. It'll only take about an hour to get there and we can take the car that Aunt Melinda gave me. It'll be fun."  
  
Annie thought about it for a couple of seconds before agreeing. She was just as curious about this girl as Fi. "Let's go!"  
  
They snuck out to the old Toyota hatchback sitting on the street tightly bundled up. As Fi pulled away from the house Annie noticed that the heater wasn't coming on.  
  
"Fi, we may have a problem. It's freezing in here."  
  
"Yeah, that doesn't work. Can you hold out until we get to Moargan's?"  
  
"I think so. Let's just get there as soon as possible, all right."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Fi drove as fast as she could under the circumstances, but it was getting colder the longer they were in the car and Fi and Annie were starting to get very tired. It was also taking a lot longer to get to the cabin than Fi thought.  
  
Finally Fi thought she saw a light up ahead somewhere through the trees, but before she could tell Annie she lost control of the car and she drove straight into a snow embankment, hitting her head on the steering wheel. As she began to blackout, she turned to see Annie unconscious and a shadow fall over both of them from the driver side window.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	8. Chapter 6

Fi came too sitting in a very old overstuffed chair wrapped in a blanket, her feetpropped up next to an open fireplace. Annie was in a chair similar to hers withher feet on the same stool, and she was starring at her.  
  
"Are you OK?" Annie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think. Where are we? And how did we get here?" Fi looked around at the rustic furnishings.  
  
"You're at my cabin, and you're lucky be alive," came a familiar voice from behind. Moargan handed a cup of hot cocoa to each of her new charges and went to sit on a settee near the fire. "I heard a crash about 3:30 this morning and went to check it out. I found you two in an old hatchback not far from here and brought you in. You're fortunate that I happened to be up reading a book, or you would have frozen to death in that old car."  
  
Fi starred at her mug ashamedly, sorry for putting Annie in such a dangerous situation. Suddenly she was struck by a realization. "What time is it?!"  
  
"Tis about 6:00 am. Ye've been out about 2 and a half hours. I'd say you have a slight concussion, but you should be fine in a couple of days, besides a very nasty headache, Moargan answered without concern.  
  
"My mom is going to be up soon and wondering where we are. She is going to kill me!"  
  
"You mean us," Annie corrected.  
  
"I already called her. I used the cell phone that was in your pocket to tell her what happened and that you were fine. I'll be taken' ye back down when the roads clear up. She'll probably kill you when you get back, so I suggest living it up now, so feel free to roam around me place."  
  
As Moargan got up to leave the room a shrill horses scream ripped through the cabin. Moargan ran from the room cursing in a language neither Fi nor Annie recognized, and they heard a door slam.  
  
Moargan entered the stable through a doorway that joined with the rest of the cabin, knowing exactly what she was going to find. The large black panther that she had noticed following Annie around had found her horse and was now sitting in front of it just starring, its tail flicking occasionally. "What are ye doin' in here ye black devil. Why don't ya go curl up at your mistress' feet and keep her warm. All your doin' in here is making Tir Nan Og ancy, and I would hate to see him run you through with that horn of his. Tis rather sharp you know. Now shoo."  
  
The panther looked at her and blinked before standing up slowly and slinking passed her.  
  
Fi and Annie looked at each other quizzically from their positions on either side of the door. Fi had no idea what she was talking about, but Annie was getting a little more than suspicious of their new friend. She wasn't sure what was going on, but it couldn't be good.  
  
Moargan went to calm her monstrous white horse and Fi and Annie tiptoed back to the front room. "There's got to be something wrong with her, she was talking to thin air," Fi whispered harshly.  
  
"No, I don't think she was. Over the passed few months I've had been told that I'm protected by a special force in the form of a panther. It sounded likes she could see it, but no one can see it, besides the glimpses I catch out of the corner of my eye once in a while."  
  
"So what do you think?" Fi asked. Every since the Willow Wisp had tricked her into reading that spell she had trouble pin pointing supernatural phenomena and beings.  
  
"I don't know. Let's look around and see what she has hidden around here, Annie suggested.  
  
The two girls went from room to room looking for any clue as to who their mystery hostess was, but there were only four rooms besides the stable and there wasn't much in them besides the chairs and a bed in each bedroom. The pantry was nearly empty, and the great white cat kept getting in the way.  
  
Finally, Fi noticed that the cat was trying to show them something. "Come on Annie, let's see what she has for us. They followed her to one of the bedrooms. The cat ran under the bed, and when Fi and Annie looked beneath to see what it was doing they found a large chest.  
  
"That wasn't there the last time we were in here Fi."  
  
"Well, let's open it and see what's inside," Fi urged excitedly. They pulled it out and sat down on the bed starring at it.  
  
"It looks really old," Annie commented. She then reached forward and tried to open it, but it was locked. "I don't think that we will looking in it today."  
  
"Let me try," Fi said as she too reached for the lock. When she grasped it that strange feeling she had felt when she shook Moargan's hand passed over her again. With a loud squeal the hinges gave and the trunk fell open.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	9. Chaper 7

"Maybe I was wrong," Annie said. Inside was a plethora of strange and very old things. First Fi pulled out a dagger in a solid gold sheath studded with emeralds. "Isn't this beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah, but look at this," Annie unwrapped a matching sword that was covered in a leather clothe and had to be at least 5 feet long. The hilt was also studded with emeralds and Celtic engravings covered the entire hilt and sheath, and Annie almost dropped it because of its weight. She quickly set down and began rummaging through the chest again.  
  
Fi pulled out a mirror with a gilded frame and beautiful green silk dress that looked like it came right out of a Shakespearean play. A leather bag also caught her eye and when she opened it a golden tiara, also with emeralds, fell into her hand.  
  
"Annie, this stuff must be worth a fortune. Why would Moargan have it all hidden beneath her bed like this?"  
  
"I don't know," Annie answered picking up another treasure. Then she noticed the strangest artifact of all. Passed all the antiquities, at the bottom of the box was a leather bound book. She reached in and grabbed it, dragging it out with much difficulty.  
  
"Fi, doesn't this look like that old spell book your aunt gave you?" she asked. Sure enough, the exact same engraving of a strangling was on the cover and it had the same brass clasps holding it closed, as if it held a great secret.  
  
Fi grabbed it and looked at it from every angle before opening it. She had learned never to play with a spell book. When she had finally deemed it safe she cracked it open slowly, as if something would jump out at her if she weren't careful. When it was finally open what she found was an even bigger surprise.  
  
On the first page was a painting of a young woman who appeared to be a little older than Moargan, with long dark hair and a beautiful porcelain face. Her dark eyes peered out as if they were reading her soul, and Fi felt a strange connection to her, as if they were old friends.  
  
She turned the page and found two more pictures of young men. She turned the pages slowly, looking at each painting carefully, seeing something in each one of them that she recognized, but not quite sure what it was. As she neared the end of the book the paintings became photographs of gentlemen in clothes from the 19th century. They too possessed that strange quality.  
  
Up to this point all but the first painting had been of young men, But when she turned the page again, she nearly dropped the book. Starring her in the face was her great-grandmother at the age of 16. Her mom kept the same picture on their mantel at home. Her grandfather was on the next page, and when she turned the page again she saw exactly what she expected to see. A picture of her father smiled at her from the year 1975, about the time he graduated from high school.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ 


	10. Chapter 8

She looked down at his hand and she found the old ring that he had given her. She turned the pages back and found that in every one of the pictures each of the subjects wore the exact same silver ring.  
  
She slammed the book shut and marched out to the stable where Moargan was busy grooming her horse. "Why do you have pictures of my family in this book?" she demanded.  
  
Moargan looked at her and the book in her hand nonchalantly before returning to her chore. "I wondered how long it would take you to find that. Eeiren must have helped you."  
  
Fi looked at her strangely as Moargan stepped passed her and walked back into the house. Annie stood in the kitchen watching the exchange.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Oh, I will, but I must be sure that ye are ready. Are you prepared for the truth, or will ye deny it like your brother or mother would?" Moargan looked her in the eye and Fi suddenly felt intimidated by the towering woman. The look wasn't one of the nice young musician she had met the previous day, but that of a warrior who had fought too many battles and was hardened by them. One of great age and wisdom, who was afraid of nothing, and Fi felt as if she had just insulted her severely.  
  
"I need to know," she said humbly. She suddenly felt as if she was on the verge of great discovery.  
  
"Come and sit, and I will tell you everything. It is a long story, and one that is hard for mortals to comprehend."  
  
Mortals?What does she mean by that? What is she? Annie thought as they followed Moargan to the main room.  
  
Moargan sat down on the stool next to the fire and took the book from Fi. She opened it to the first page and pointed to the painting of the woman. "This is me mum, Fiona O'Saihnnon, of the Tuatha De Danaan (Too-wa day Da- naan). She and me da, the son of the great Nuada, were the greatest of our people. One night at a festival an evil came to our Tir Nan Og, the island of our heritage. They poisoned our food like cowards, killing many of our warriors, including me da,and all of my aunts and uncles.  
  
"While we nursed our ill, the members of the Unseelie Court came and stole our greatest treasures. The Lia Fail, or Stone of Destiny, that screams when the rightful ruler of our people stands upon it, Nuada's Sword, the sword of our first and greatest king. The holder of this sword cannot be defeated, and every blow it strikes is fatal. The third talisman is Lugh's Spear. It can heal or destroy, but if it tastes blood it must be thrown or it will turn on its wielder. It always drips with blood and never misses it's target. The last is the Cauldron of the Dagda, a cauldron of plenty that was always filled with an inexhaustible supply of food. This food was always safe for my people to eat, and prevented any from going hungry. After losing most of our forces we went into hiding underground in Ireland. Many farmers and villagers welcomed us and offered us sanctuary. We set up a new court in the mound at Tara called the Seelie Court and they crowned a new king whom neither my mother nor I recognized because he was not appointed by the stone.  
  
"We exiled ourselves together and my mother eventually fell in love with a mortal by the name of Sean O'Saihnnon. He was very kind and took both of us in. Mother had two sons with Sean before he fell ill. When he passed we began to be attacked by the Unseelies that had killed my father. They wanted to destroy my mother's children because they posed a threat."  
  
"What kind of threat could little kids pose to these Unseelies?" Fi questioned. She didn't understand what all this had to do with her, but the story was good.  
  
"One child of each generation after me mother in the O'Saihnnon family possess a special gift that they can use to fight the dark forces that would try to destroy them. They can choose to forfeit the gift, but very few have. The evil wants to destroy these children because it is foretold that one of Fiona O'Saihnnon's children will conquer them and return the talismans to their rightful owners, and the Tuatha De Danaan will rise again with their true leader. Without these we will never be able to prosper again, and until then we will not be able to return to our home, Tir Nan Og."  
  
"What happened to your mother?"  
  
"One day we were attacked in the forest when me mother was training me half- brother. She was wounded badly she passed on to the next realm, but before she did she made me swear to seek out each gifted one and protect and train them, if they so chose, in hopes that someday one would fulfill the prophecy."  
  
"All right, you talk like this happened a long time ago. How long ago was this exactly?"  
  
"I was 500 years old at the time, and I'm currently about 1400 now, so 900 years ago, during the Second Crusade I believe. I haven't studied British history since the American Revolution."  
  
"What are you!" Fi questioned.  
  
"The Tuatha De Danaan are a race of Fae."  
  
"And a Fae would be a what?"  
  
"You would call me a faerie." 


	11. Chapter 9

"Like Tinker Bell or something?" Annie thought aloud.  
  
"If you mean the story book character, not exactly. We do not drop dead because someone doesn't believe in us, but it does assist in camouflaging ourselves. If they don't believe they will rationalize the things we do away and not give us a second thought, but it also does that for my opponents."  
  
"OK, that was a very nice story, but you haven't told me what this has to do with my daddy."  
  
"You haven't figured it out yet? You are a direct descendent of Fiona O'Saihnnon herself. Your father named you after her. He was one of the gifted ones I spoke of. I have come here to ask you if you would like to follow in his footsteps."  
  
Fiona starred at her for a few moments just processing what she had been told. It answered so many of her questions about whom she was and her father's interests, but it sounded so outlandish. Her Great-Great- Grandmother was a faerie. Finally, she found her voice.  
  
"Is this the reason my dad died?" she asked.  
  
"Moargan looked at the floor for a brief moment. "Yes, it is. I didn't say that it was safe, or easy, I have lost many of my students over the centuries. That is why I sent Bricuri to you. He was to test you twice, then show you what it was like to be normal. That way you could make your decision knowing exactly what you were given. Ye will have three days to make your choice. If ye choose to train with me I will return your Sight to you, if not I will leave you as you are and not return until one of you children is ready to make their own decision."  
  
"Can I ask you one more question?" Fi asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Of course, Little Duck."  
  
"How well did you know my dad?"  
  
"I knew Richard as well as your mother, if not better. I began training him when he was your age, but he was not near as strong as you are. But I want you to choose carefully, think of all aspects of your decision, it is not one to be taken lightly. I will return to you Noon three days from today."  
  
Moargan threw a handful of golden dust into the air and it began to swirl around Annie and Fi. It blinded them and they had to close them tightly to keep it from getting in their eyes. When they opened them they were in Fi's bedroom sitting on the bed. Fi jumped up and ran to the window. Her car sat on the street where it was the night before, undamaged and surrounded by the last nights snow. 


	12. Chapter 10

Moargan threw a handful of golden dust into the air and it began to swirl around Annie and Fi. It blinded them and they had to close them tightly to keep it from getting in their eyes. When they opened them they were in Fi's bedroom sitting on the bed. Fi jumped up and ran to the window. Her car sat on the street where it was the night before, undamaged and surrounded by the last nights snow.  
  
She turned back to Annie and asked, "Did that just happen, or did we dream it?"  
  
Annie looked at something sitting on the bed next to her and lifted it so Fi could see it. Fi looked in astonishment at the book that contained the pictures of all of her ancestors. "I think it was real."  
  
"FI, ANNIE! Get up, it's after nine o'clock. Your breakfast is getting cold." Jack called from the bottom of the stairs. Fi and Annie quickly dressed, having found themselves in their PJ's once again.  
  
When the girls got to the table, everyone was already there, including the twin tornadoes. Molly looked up from her pancakes and smiled. "Hey ladies, I'm glad you could join us."  
  
"Morning Mom. Did you sleep well last night?" Fi asked anxiously.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I had the strangest dream that Moargan O'Saihnnon called and said that you two had been in a car accident and that you were with her. When I got up this morning I had to check the street to see if your car was there the dream seemed so real."  
  
Fi looked at Annie with a look of bewilderment. If Moargan was who she said she was, she was strong. "Well, we're fine, that must have been a strange dream though." Fi looked at the watch on her wrist. "Look at the time. I promised to meet some friends at the library to work on a research project. Annie, why don't you come with me."  
  
"Uh, sure, just let me get my coat."  
  
When they were out of earshot Annie asked, "What do really plan on doing?"  
  
"We're going to find out as much about the Tuatha De Danaan as we possible can. I want to know what I'm about to get myself into."  
  
"So you are going to take Moargan up on her offer?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's worth consideration. My dad did it, maybe I should."  
  
"But she said you dad died because of his choice. You could get killed."  
  
"Your right, I could, but so could you. Have you stopped to wonder why she brought you there last night too? She must have a purpose for you as well."  
  
Annie froze mid-step, then looked Fi in the eye, "Let's go to the library." 


	13. Chapter 11

The girls sat at a table surrounded by every encyclopedias and books about Celtic mythology, trying to verify what they had been told. "Maybe we should talk to Gabe. She might have a clue."  
  
"I don't think we should tell anybody right now, and maybe not ever. Who would believe us anyway. You know how my brother is."  
  
"Your probably right. Hey, take a look at this," Annie pointed to a page in an encyclopedia. "Hey this is interesting. It says:  
  
'Tuatha DÃ© Danaan, in Irish mythology, the descendants of the great mother- goddess Dana. With her consort BilÃ©, Dana engendered a race of gods who have their counterparts in the Celtic mythologies of the British Isles and Gaul. According to legend, the Tuatha DÃ© Danaan were the ancestors of one of the early peoples of Ireland, who in their turn were vanquished by the Milesians from Spain and went underground to live as fairy inhabitants of the land. Dana's divine offspring include Goibhniu, the god of metalwork, Nuadhu AirgedlÃ¡mh, the ancestral king, and Oghma, the god of writing and eloquence.  
  
The gods of early Irish mythology reappear as heroes in the Lebor Gabala (Book of the Invasion of Ireland), a legendary account of the history of Ireland since the great flood described in the Bible. The collection, compiled by monks during the Middle Ages, merges elements of myth, folktale, and history with a Christian outlook. In the Lebor Gabala the Tuatha DÃ© Danaan arrive on clouds from the "northern islands of the world" as the fifth of a series of invading peoples. They carry with them four possessions: the Lia Fail (stone of destiny), which cries out when the true king touches it; the spear of the warrior-god Lug; the sword of their king, Nuadhu, which seeks out all enemies; and a cauldron. Led by Nuadhu, they overcame the Fir Bholg people at the First Battle of Magh Tuiredh, in which Nuadhu loses his right arm and is thus debarred from kingship. His place is taken by Bres, who is descended from the Fomorians, an earlier race of monstrous giants. After a period of tyranny, Bres is forced to yield to Nuadhu, for whom the healer Dian CÃ©cht has made a silver arm. A struggle for power results in the Second Battle of Magh Tuiredh, in which the Tuatha forces are victorious but suffer such great losses as to leave them irrevocably weakened. In due course they are defeated by the Spanish Sons of Mil (or Milesians), who thereafter become the ruling race in Ireland. The Tuatha retreat to the Tir Nan Og, a distant land of eternal youth, and live on in subterranean palaces, where they maintain an invisible, fairy presence in Ireland. '  
  
"Well if she was lying she did her homework," Fi commented after that rather long passage. "Let's see what we can find on the computer."  
  
Fi went to the computer and hit her favorite search engine and began typing. Seconds later a long list of sites popped up. Fi chose the first one and began reading aloud.  
  
"Tuatha De Danann: Element: any Other names: Wee Folks, Irish Faeries, the Royalty, The Gentry or Daoine Sidhe. They are male, female, children and look exactly like humans only somewhat smaller. They are warrior like in temperament, but fair and just. They are the typical Heroic Fairies, enjoying the pleasures and occupations of the medieval chivalry. Their habitations are generally underground or underwater, in green raths or under the boughs or in the sea."  
  
"She wasn't little when we say her. Do you think that she is able to manipulate her physical size?" Annie asked.  
  
"Possibly, we can probably ask about that later though. Let's see what else we can find."  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon drifting between the books and the internet learning as much as they could about Moargan and Fi's possible future. She didn't know why she would be needed by a supernatural force, but sure wanted to find out. 


	14. Chapter 12

The next three days flew by in a blur. Annie and Fi didn't talk any more about what had happened to them after their field trip to the library.  
  
Before she knew it, the morning of D-day came rolling around. They were at the music festival again, this being the last day, and were listening to the musical talents of some up and coming group she had never heard of.  
  
"So, have you made up your mind yet?" Annie whispered in her ear.  
  
"No, and my stomach is doing summersaults right now I'm so nervous. I thought giving up the gift was hard, but now the prospect of getting it back scares me to death. What if I screw up and something happens to my mom or Jack, or even the Bells. I would be responsible. And I have grow accustomed to living this normal life, I'll have to give it up."  
  
"Yeah, but think of all the good you could do if you did take her up on her offer. You could save an entire civilization. That would be amazing."  
  
Fi sat and pondered until her digital watch beeped 12 o'clock. She quickly stood up and started to move away from her family and friends. Annie watched her go with concern evident on her face.  
  
"Annie, what's the matter?" Molly asked when she saw her face.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing, I was just thinking is all. What was it you said we were having for lunch today?"  
  
Molly looked around and noticed Fi was missing, and she was nowhere to be seen in the crowd. Completely forgetting about Annie's question she asked, "Has anybody seen Fi?"  
  
Carey turned around to look at Molly. "She was here a second ago, she probably just went to get an autograph or something. Don't worry Mrs. P. She can take care of herself."  
  
Molly relaxed a little and went back to watching the band on stage and wondering if she should ask them to open for her. Annie breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Fi made her way through the crowd watching for any sign of Moargan, but not finding anything, not even her cat.  
  
Suddenly Moargan was standing in front of her. "Follow me. We don't have much time."  
  
Fi did as she was instructed, following closely. They went behind a small snack shack and Moargan turned around to face her. "Are ye ready?"  
  
"I think so, where are going?"  
  
"Ye'll find out soon." With that she opened a small leather bag and pulled out what looked like golden glitter and blew it on Fiona. The world swirled around her in the same manner that the cabin did three days prior.  
  
The swirling began to subside and Fiona found herself standing on the beach of a lush and green island. "Where am I?" she questioned aloud. 


	15. Chapter 13

Fi made her way through the crowd watching for any sign of Moargan, but not finding anything, not even her cat.  
  
Suddenly Moargan was standing in front of her. "Follow me. We don't have much time."  
  
Fi did as she was instructed, following closely. They went behind a small snack shack and Moargan turned around to face her. "Are ye ready?"  
  
"I think so, where are we going?"  
  
"Ye'll find out soon." With that she opened a small leather bag and pulled out what looked like golden glitter and blew it on Fiona. The world swirled around her in the same manner that the cabin did three days prior.  
  
The swirling began to subside and Fiona found herself standing on the beach of a lush and green island. "Where am I?" she questioned aloud.  
  
"This is the gateway between Time and Eternity, the island of Avalon."  
  
She turned and found Moargan transformed. She was no longer the young woman in jeans and a t-shirt, but now wore the silk emerald gown Fi had found in the chest, her long flowing hair loose with red roses woven in it. Transparent purple butterfly wings that brushed the ground and reached above her head spread behind her like a blooming flower.  
  
Beside her stood a massive, white winged unicorn with gilded hoves, and at her feet sat her cat.  
  
So this is the gifted one? She looks a lot like your mother, don't you think? The cat commented.  
  
"Did that cat just talk?" Fi asked surprised.  
  
"Of course she did, you didn't think that I had an ordinary feline did you?" Moargan laughed.  
  
"How come I didn't see the horn and wings the other day?"  
  
Moargan laughed again at her confusion. "If you could have seen Nog's horn the other day I would have been worried. Only magic beings, or in some very rare cases, are purehearted and waiting for them will see the horn, otherwise they look just like a regular animal. If you choose to have your gift restored to you, you will be able to see it on the Plain of Time as well."  
  
"Will I hear the cat talk too?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not so sure that is a good thing. She can be dreadfully tiresome at times."  
  
I heard that, and I'm not the cat, I'm am a royal adviser, and I'd beg you to remember that.  
  
"She is also very touchy."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
Did you make the decision, Little Duck? Eeiren asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
Before she could finish a loud rumble shook the ground and knocked Fi to her knees. "What was that!?" 


	16. Chapter 14

"I was afraid of this. Fiona stay here, and if anything happens I want you to pour this on your head, do you understand?" Moargan handed her a small bag full of golden dust.  
  
"Yeah, but what's going on?"  
  
"You're about to find out what my job is all about. Now take cover!"  
  
Fi ran behind a large outcropping of rocks on the beach and watched Moargan mount Tir Nan Og and draw her sword. In a flash her clothing changed to battle gear with leather leggings and a short armored skirt and bodice. She drew her sword and prepared for battle. Behind her, Eeiren leapt on and rooted herself between the wings.  
  
A large dark cloud formed over the Ocean of Eternity and out of it a massive black Pegasus with bat wings and red eyes charged out carrying a hideous beast with an iron sword ablaze with fire. Even without her `gift' she could feel the evil that permeated from the beings.  
  
Tir Nan Og took flight and met their opponents half way. "I hear you've found another one of your gifted ones. I'm surprised you bothered after the last one failed so miserably, Moargan."  
  
"This is no concern of yours Cretin. Begone, before I vanquish thee."  
  
"But the fun has only just begun. Did you tell her how her father really died, or are you saving that for a special occasion." He looked down at Fi, "It's a death sentence you know Little Duck. Your father suffered this fate as did many of your ancestors. So will you, the king of the Unseelie will make sure of it."  
  
Before he could taunt Fi any further, Eeiren leapt and dug her claws into Cretin's oversized face. He wailed in pain and cursed as he attempted to pry her off of his knobby nose. Purple blood seeped out of the wounds and coated the beautiful white fur. He flailed his arm holding the sword and it barely missed Moargan's arm, but caught her hair, sheering off about three inches on one side. It fell to the water and sizzled as it hit, evaporating on contact.  
  
Eeiren released the Ogre's face and leapt back to her position on Nog's back. "Thanks a lot, Eeiren, now I have to cut my hair."  
  
The now enraged Ogre attacked full force, swinging his blade in high arches, each blow coming down hard on Moargan's arm, but she blocked each one with grace, accuracy, and strength.  
  
Soon Moargan was besting him and took the offensive. She brandished her silver blade, quickly striking at any unguarded opening, all the while Nog bit and kicked the evil flying horse, infuriating and frustrating it.  
  
"Your mount is as hot headed and clumsy as you are. Why don't you just go home to your master."  
  
This comment just made the Ogre angrier and he swung haphazardly, nearly knocking himself off his mount. "I don't know the meaning of defeat. I shall never retreat."  
  
Fi watched the battle rage on feeling helpless. Suddenly she was struck with inspiration. She emerged from her hiding place and grabbed a stone. Taking careful aim, she launched it at the midnight stallion, hitting it squarely on the hindquarters. It reared unexpectedly and Cretin lost his balance. He fell to the beach below, landing with a thud a few feet from Fi. She watched with horror as he stood to face her. 


	17. Chapter 15

Fi watched the battle rage on feeling helpless. Suddenly she was struck with inspiration. She emerged from her hiding place and grabbed a stone. Taking careful aim, she launched it at the midnight stallion, hitting it squarely on the hindquarters. It reared unexpectedly and Cretin lost his balance. He fell to the beach below, landing with a thud a few feet from Fi. She watched with horror as he stood to face her.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Little Duck," he seethed. Before he could approach her, a blue flaming sphere smashed into the ground in front of him and flared above his head.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you," Moargan warned. She landed holding the reigns of his mount. She re-sheathed her sword and dismounted. "You will return to your master now, before I send you straight to eternity," she hissed.  
  
He looked at her with pure hatred, fire blazing in his red eyes. "The gauntlet has been thrown." Lightning flashed and he was gone, leaving charred ground and his mount behind.  
  
"He'll be back you know, and he'll be angrier next time," Moargan told Fi.  
  
"I gathered that." Fi turned to Moargan and saw the black stead. "What are you going to do with that thing?"  
  
"Keep him," she replied.  
  
"But it's evil. Just look at it."  
  
"Fiona, a magnificent animal such as this never starts out evil. Something must corrupt it somehow. All it will take is just a moment…" She placed her hand in the center of the creature's forehead and held him still with her other as she concentrated. At first nothing happened, but suddenly a ring of blue fire shot up around the two, blazing so brightly that Fi had to turn away and shield her eyes.  
  
When the fire subsided, she looked back and found the animal transformed. He was now white with feathered wings like Nog's. The only difference was he did not have a horn and his mane and tail remained as black as a starless night. His eyes had also changed colors from fiery red to the most intense blue Fi had ever seen. She approached the animal slowly, fully remembering what he was just moments before. He lowered his head and nuzzled her hand much like she had seen Nog do to Moargan that night at her 'cabin.'  
  
"He likes you."  
  
"Why did his mane and tail stay black?"  
  
"They'll stay that way for the rest of his life, kind of like a magical scar. Back to business. What did you decide?"  
  
"I have decided to take you up on your offer. I want to finish what my dad started, and maybe find out who I am along the way."  
  
"All right, I don't know whether to happy or sad about your decision, but I respect you for it. Now I need you to hold out your right hand." Fi did so and Moargan reached behind her back. She drew her dagger and quickly sliced across Fi palm. Before Fi could say anything Moargan did the same to her own hand. She then grabbed Fi's cut hand with hers and held it. Their blood intermingled and Fi felt a warn sensation through out her entire body. She then withdrew a plain silver band from her leather pouch and placed in on her finger. In a flash the Celtic design appeared, indicating that her Sight had been restored.  
  
"The silver indicates your status as a mortal member of my family. I where gold, as did my mother and father. I've decided to let Annie keep her ring until I figure out where her gift came from. I also want you to take this." Moargan removed a necklace from around her neck. Dangling from it was a large emerald with a bearded face carved into it. "Each Gifted One wears this to warn them of impending danger. It glows, so keep it out of sight and watch it carefully. I must return to Ireland for a few weeks so I am leaving Eeiren with you. She will begin teaching you the history of our people and the importance of your position."  
  
"What do you have to do in Ireland?"  
  
"I will tell you when I return. Now it's time to return to the Plain of Time." Faerie dust swirled around them again and Fi found herself standing behind the snack stand again with just the cat sitting at her feet.  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
You will see her again Gifted One. Now lets get back to your mother before she starts to worry. She always was that way, the cat said.  
  
Fi nodded and retraced her steps to where her family sat. Before she could reach them Annie sidled up beside her. "What did you decide?"  
  
Fi showed her the ring on her finger and the heavy cat leapt onto her shoulder. "Have I got a story to tell you." 


	18. Epilogue

Fi did tell Annie about her little excursion into the Plain of Eternity and the battle she witnessed. Two days later when her family pulled out on the MP tour bus she was on it ready for new adventures.  
  
Fi also started her lessons with Eeiren, along with Annie who had found that with a little practice she could also hear what the cat had to say. Fi learned the colorful history of the Tuatha De Danaan and of her ancestors, and their exploits. She paid special attention when she told stories of her father's own conquests, knowing that these were the closest she would ever get to knowing him, a side of him that not even her mother would ever know. In a special way, it was as if he saved this part for just her, like it was their little secret. Eeiren never told these stories when Annie was around, letting Fi keep her privacy and hoping that she would be greater than any other O'Saihnnon, for she knew that was  
  
Who She Was. 


End file.
